


衒玉待沽

by second27



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Gen, S2E13劇情改寫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second27/pseuds/second27
Summary: 假如凜雪鴉拿到了七殺天凌。S2E13劇情的what if線。
Kudos: 8





	衒玉待沽

**Author's Note:**

> \- 《東離劍遊紀》衍生  
\- S2E13劇情改寫  
\- 角色屬於原作，OOC屬於我

凜雪鴉拿到了七殺天凌。

正確來說，是當那個和尚不惜以身犯險試圖奪回七殺天凌的時候，凜雪鴉出手保下了它。

浪巫謠用衣袖遮住了大半視線，試圖在有限的知覺下對付凜雪鴉。雖然和尚所求不得，悔恨地掉下山谷，但七殺天凌卻落入了一個更加麻煩的人手中。凜雪鴉的舉手投足無一不彰顯他是惡人，雖然基於不知名的原因他的行為有所節制，可一旦被七殺天凌蠱惑，他一定會成為不為天地所容的禍害。而浪巫謠絕不容許這種事情發生，即便是以性命為代價也要將邪惡斬斷於此。

但是殤不患卻攔住了他。

殤不患同樣也以衣袖擋住了七殺天凌及其散發出的光芒，從他的角度只能隱約看到凜雪鴉的身影，不能真切地看出凜雪鴉的動向。七殺天凌本是魅惑人心的魔物，凜雪鴉又是一個心術不正的傢伙，兩者相加，危害定是以千百倍計。再加上此人幻術本領了得，一個疏忽或許下一瞬間等到的就是穿心而過的魔劍。

儘管深知這些，殤不患卻沒有動作，甚至沒有開始思考對策。

他隱隱約約有種感覺，七殺天凌不可能打動凜雪鴉。

*

凜雪鴉奪過七殺天凌並擊退婁震戒之時還未見識到這柄魔劍的蠱惑人心的威力。等到他將瘋魔的和尚打下山谷，安穩地落在地上時，七殺天凌才悠哉地向他搭話。

「又是一個新的小子啊，功夫不錯嘛。」

凜雪鴉不動聲色地道：「過獎。」

「僅僅是功夫不錯，不能給你帶來滿足吧？」

聽到這個誘導性的問題，凜雪鴉面上不顯，心裡卻發笑。他有多久沒有見過敢與掠風竊塵玩弄話術的對象了？

「確實，隨著武藝越發精進，習武這件事本身所帶來的快樂倒是越少了。」

凜雪鴉將劍自劍鞘中抽出，勾起一抹微笑。連那個天不怕地不怕，妖魔出世這等大事也可以輕鬆化解的殤大俠都忌憚的魔劍，說他不感興趣當然是騙人的。原先因為不想與殤不患起衝突而做了退讓，但既然都已經到了自己手上，玩玩也無妨吧？

「武學的奠基需要冬練三九夏練三伏，循規蹈矩地將劍招練至分毫不差。這種事情雖然是習武必經的路程，可說起來確實也是無趣的緊。」七殺天凌道。

「可不是。」凜雪鴉心有戚戚地附和，「日復一日地做著相同的事卻看不見盡頭，這是最容易令人感到厭倦的。」

「那是因為你不曾使用過真正的劍。」七殺天凌傲然道，「奴家可與那些沒有靈性的凡鐵不同。有奴家在，即便是手無縛雞之力的黃口小兒也可以輕鬆地擊敗武學泰斗。」

凜雪鴉輕笑。他端詳著手中的劍，目不轉睛卻又漫不經心地問道：「但連你也認可了我的功夫，那讓我持有你顯然有些大材小用了吧？」

「說了奴家與那些凡鐵不同。」七殺天凌嬌嗔道，「雖說擁有奴家的人將天下無敵，但奴家最擅長的可不是殺戮，而是助你得到你內心所望。」

凜雪鴉輕輕撫過七殺天凌的劍身，意味深長地道：「那你可知我現在想要的是什麼嗎？」

「嗯——」七殺天凌拉長調子，頓了一會兒才道：「你於武學上已經到達頂峰，難以再有所增進；金銀財寶與功名利祿對你來說唾手可得，毫無追尋的必要；你視世人為凡夫俗子而不屑一顧；而家國之事就更不必說了，興也好亡也罷，從來都不在你所關心的範圍內。」

她下了結論：「所以你什麼也不想要。」

凜雪鴉頗為意外。「如果我什麼也不想要，那就更加沒有持有你的理由了。」

「正是因為你什麼也不想要，才更需要奴家。」七殺天凌理性地分析道，「這種不知道該追尋什麼的空虛，難道沒有使你心中溝壑越發深邃，越是難以被填平嗎？」

凜雪鴉的呼吸幾不可見地停頓了一下，連他自己都不曾意識到。他瞇起紅色的雙眸，「哦，何以見得？」

七殺天凌笑了。「雖然你一副進退裕如、不論何時皆怡然自得的模樣，但那不過是你披著的皮罷了。而奴家可以感覺到在那張皮下方，什麼也沒有。」

「與奴家在一起，什麼願望都能實現。」她嬌笑道，「你難道不想知道什麼可以填滿那片空洞嗎？」

凜雪鴉的眼神晦暗不明。

什麼願望都能實現，那麼想必也可以擺脫一直以來纏繞著自己，幾乎要將此身吞噬殆盡的空虛吧。

七殺天凌閃爍著妖媚的光芒。「來吧，與奴家一起，填平你那空洞吧。」

「那你打算怎麼做呢？」凜雪鴉輕聲詢問。

「當然是用鮮血與殺戮來增強奴家的力量，讓我們一起站在世界的頂點。看著那些螻蟻匍匐在地，聽著他們慘叫哀嚎的聲音，世界上還有比這更快樂的事嗎？」見貌似打動了新的持劍者，七殺天凌緩緩催放出自己的魔力，試圖加深持劍者對她的信服。

可凜雪鴉只覺得彷彿被一桶冷水澆在頭上。

他嘲諷地笑了。

「怎麼了？」七殺天凌不解地問道。

「殤大俠的品味真的很差啊。」凜雪鴉用力地嘆了口氣，運足中氣讓那頭的殤不患和浪巫謠也能聽清楚。「你會喜歡的獵物也好靠近囚禁它的牢籠就很危險的魔劍也罷，結果全都是一些無聊的東西啊。」

「你說什麼！」七殺天凌又驚又怒地叫道。

「靠著鮮血與殺戮站上世界的頂點？這果然是沒有見識過頂端的井底之蛙才會說的話吧。」凜雪鴉無視正在施展魅惑之術的七殺天凌，用力地把劍收進劍鞘。「真是的，傳說中的七殺天凌就只有這個程度嗎？還不如喪月之夜要來得有意思呢。」

他咚地一聲，絲毫不憐香惜玉地將七殺天凌敲在地上，無視哇哇大叫的七殺天凌，頗為嫌棄地對殤不患道：「雖然我覺得現在的殤大俠應該也不需再懼怕這柄劍，但還是快點把它收起來吧，我可不想再看到這柄無趣的劍了。」

殤不患與浪巫謠交換了一個眼神，然後當真把手中握著的拙劍放下，從懷裡掏出封印用的毛筆，施起術來。

在浪巫謠萬分警戒的注視下，殤不患輕鬆地將七殺天凌回收。與此同時，凜雪鴉還在喋喋不休地抱怨：「切莫再問什麼願不願意相信你這樣的話了，殤大俠。你的品味之差，簡直就是在侮辱我掠風竊塵之名，我是絕對不會再被你騙了。」

殤不患才剛從凜雪鴉的手上收回魔劍，正是氣短的時候，只能順著他的話應和道：「是是是，下次我決不幫你選獵物了，行吧？」

「哪裡還有什麼下次！殤大俠只需要乖乖當好魚餌就可以了！」

「話也不是這麼說的吧！」

看著兩人吵吵鬧鬧地往山下走去，浪巫謠站在原地陷入思考。殤不患之前的信任宣言他自是萬分的不贊同，但事後看來殤不患幾近盲目相信確實得到了回報；而凜雪鴉忿忿不平埋怨著的聲音裡也微妙的摻雜著一絲與平時不同的情感，也不知這是源自於被信任的喜悅還是不負所望的得意。

浪巫謠搖了搖頭，決定不再多想。他邁開腳步，再一次地追隨殤不患的腳步，離開魔脊山。

End.


End file.
